False Protagonist
A False Protagonist (also known as a Decoy Protagonist) is a character who claims to be the real protagonist of the story. However, as soon as he/she is killed or his/her role is less important, then another character turns out to be the real protagonist. Examples Live-action Films *John Connor: In Terminator: Genisys, after Skynet has been destroyed by the Human Resistance and the war was over. A Terminator was sent back in time to kill John's mother Sarah Connor. He sends his future father Kyle Reese back to the year 1984 to protect her, while John wasn't looking he was attacked and turned into a machine from "Alex" which was the T-5000. Kyle, Sarah and the good T-800, realize that John is no longer humanity's last hope, which makes him now Skynet's last hope and becomes the true main antagonist of the Terminator franchise. *Qui-Gon Jinn: Everyone all believed that Qui-Gon Jinn was going to be the real hero of Star Wars Episode l: The Phantom Menace. While he was dueling Darth Maul in a lightsaber battle he got stabbed by Darth Maul from his lightsaber, causing his death and defeat. Now the other Jedi, Obi-Wan Kenobi has to defeat him to avenge his master's death. After Darth Maul kicks Obi-Wan's lightsaber away, he uses the Force to jump out of the pit and summoned his fallen Master's lightsaber to his hand and kills him. Making him the real hero of the first Star Wars movie of the franchise. Video Games *Kaede Akamatsu: In Danganronpa V3: Killing Harmony, the Prologue and Chapter 01 of the game is played from the view of Kaede Akamatsu, the Ultimate Pianist. However, after she is voted as the culprit and then wrongly got executed at the End of Chapter 1's Class Trial, the rest of the Game is played from the view of Shuichi Saihara, the Ultimate Detective, who is now the true main protagonist. Western Animation * Carrie and Devin: The audience all believe that The Best Friends team were going to be the finalists of the first spin-off series of Total Drama Presents: The Ridonculous Race. But in Episode 24, The Sisters' emu accidentally knocks Devin off a cliff and ends up in a full body cast. They were forced to quit the race due to injuries, and they chose Brody and Geoff to return since they sacrificed themselves so their friends don't get eliminated. In the finale Brody and Geoff were one of the two teams to make it to the finale without coming last and making them the true protagonists of the first spin-off series of Total Drama. * Metro Man: We all thought that Metro Man was going to be the main protagonist of the film Megamind. During the story Megamind kidnaps Roxanne, and tries to rescue her, unfortunately he ends up getting killed by his death ray by accident. After creating a new hero to replace him failed, he pleads Roxanne for help, and they go to Metro Man's hideout to search for clues to why the copper didn't work. They find Metro Man, still alive, and tells truth to both of them. He chose to fake his death so he could retire in order to do something that he wanted to do; is pursue a career in music (If he told the truth to the citizens, they will be devastated). Since Metro Man wouldn't help, Megamind now the real protagonist, decides to suit up and face off Tighten as the new hero. * Mufasa: The audience believed that he was going to be the main protagonist of The Lion King, but when he was brutally killed by his brother Scar, Simba becomes the true main protagonist the film. * Lightning McQueen: Lightning McQueen was taught to be the main protagonist of Cars 2 (by being the protagonist of the first film) but when it was realized that McQueen was going into the victim, it was Mater who was truly the protagonist. (Although, Lighting McQueen is once again, the main protagonist in Cars 3.) * Fix-It Felix Jr.: As we thought Fix-It Felix Jr. was going to be the main protagonist of Wreck-It Ralph as he is a titular protagonist of the Fix-It Felix Jr. arcade game. But, since he is more of a secondary character in the actual film, Wreck-It Ralph is the true protagonist. Category:About Heroes Category:Heroes by Type